disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disneyland: The Movie/Soundtrack
This is a Disneyland: The Movie - Soundtrack. 'Songs' 01. Mickey Mouse and Friends Songs - Mickey Mouse March / Blow the Man Down / Minnie's Bowtique / Minnie's Yoo-Hoo! / Hibiscus Hula / I'm a Friend, You're a Friend / Friendship. 02. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Songs - I'm Wishing/One Song / With a Smile and a Song / Whistle While You Work / Heigh-Ho / The Dwarfs Yodel Song (The Silly Song) / Some Day My Prince Will Come. 03. Pinocchio Songs - When You Wish Upon a Star / Little Wooden Head / Give a Little Whistle / It's a Beautiful Day / I've Got No Strings / To God All Praise and Glory. 04. Song of the South Songs - Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah / How Do You Do / Everybody Has a Laughing Place. 05. Cinderella Songs - A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes / Sing Sweet Nightingale / The Work Song / Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo / So This is Love. 06. Alice in Wonderland Songs - In a World of My Own / I'm Late / All in the Golden Afternoon / Painting the Roses Red / The Un-Birthday Song. 07. Peter Pan Songs - The Second Star to the Right / You Can Fly / A Pirate's Life / Following the Leader / Your Mother and Mine. 08. Sleeping Beauty Songs - Hail to the Princess Aurora / I Wonder / Keys to the Kingdom / Sleeping Beauty / Once Upon a Dream. 09. The Jungle Book Songs - Colonel Hathi's March / The Bare Necessities / Jungle Rhythm / I Wanna Be Like You / That's What Friends Are For / W-I-L-D. 10. Winnie the Pooh Songs - Winnie the Pooh / Up, Down, and Touch the Ground / Rumbly in My Tumbly / Little Black Rain Cloud / A Rather Blustery Day / The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers / Hip-Hip Pooh Ray. 11. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Songs -''' Why Don't You Do Right? / The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (Roger's Song) / Smile' Darn Ya' Smile. '''12. The Little Mermaid Songs - Part of Your World / Just a Little Love / Under the Sea / Kiss the Girl / I Remember / Here on the Land and Sea. 13. Beauty and the Beast Songs - Belle / A Little Thought / Be Our Guest / Something There / Human Again / Beauty and the Beast. 14. Aladdin Songs - One Jump Ahead / Friend Like Me / Prince Ali / Forget About Love / Out of Thin Air / A Whole New World. 15. The Nightmare Before Christmas Songs - This is Halloween / Jack's Lament / What's This? / Sally's Song/Reprise. 16. The Princess and the Frog Songs - Almost There / When We're Human / Dig a Little Deeper / Down in New Orleans. 17. Pirates of the Caribbean Songs -''' Welcome to the Caribbean / Shiver My Timbers / Sailing for Adventure / Yo, Ho, (A Pirates Life for Me). '''18. The Haunted Mansion Songs - A Ghostly Night / The Ghosts Walk Tonight / Ghosties / The Mostly Ghostly Rag / Grim Grinning Ghosts. 19. Disneyland Theme Songs - Disneyland Theme / Happiness is Here / I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. / It's a Small World / The Tiki Room / There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow / Makin' Memories / Remember the Magic / The Character Parade / Any Dream is Possible. Category:Disney Songs Category:Disney Soundtrack Category:Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks